Partners
Partners are a gameplay element added in 1.0.5. Each Partner has her own skills and stats that affect various game mechanics. Partners can be selected by pressing the icon on the top of the screen which displays your current selected Partner. Partner List * Level 30 stats are reserved for partners that can be awakened. Stats Every Partner has four stats. Frag Influences the amount of Fragments you earn for playing songs in Music Play mode. Every 1 FRAG above or below 50 equates to 2% fragments above or below the default amount. * Example: With a FRAG stat of 78, you'll receive a 56% increase, or a 1.56x multiplier. Step Influences the number of Steps earned after playing songs in World Mode. Every 1 STEP above or below 50 equates to 2% steps above or below the default amount. * Example: With a STEP stat of 35, you'll receive a 30% decrease, or a 0.70x multiplier. Type A quick indicator of the Partner's characteristics. This is based on the partner's skill. Hikari (Fracture) aside, there are three types of partners: *'Support' - Partners with a skill that makes gameplay significantly easier. *'Balance' - Partners without a skill, or one that has little impact on difficulty. *'Challenge' - Partners with a skill that makes gameplay significantly harder. Skill An attribute that alters gameplay and difficulty. Skills can be decomposed into the effects they have on gameplay, and certain partners have skills with multiple effects. Effects *'EASY' - Easy Recollection Rate is used, which depletes less upon 'LOST' notes. **All partners with this skill effect are "Support" type. **Clearing a song when this effect is active marks the song with a green C. *'HARD' - Hard Recollection Rate is used, which starts at 100, and having it drop to 0 instantly results in a "Track Lost". **All partners with this skill effect are "Challenge" type. **Clearing a song when this effect is active marks the song with a red C. * MIRROR - The horizontal position of all notes are mirrored. * VISUAL - A purely aesthetic effect becomes active during gameplay. * OVERFLOW - The unique effect of Hikari (Fracture)'s skill. Easy Recollection Rate is initially used, and transitions to the Hard one when the gauge reaches 100%. ** Like the EASY effect, clearing a song with this effect active gives a green C. ** Despite the above point, this effect does not colour the skill green in the Partner select screen. * The unique effect of Hikari (Zero)'s skill, commonly referred to as "ZERO", in which every LOST note resets the gauge to 0%. ** Like HARD, this skill effect is coloured red. ** Despite the above point, clearing this song with this effect active gives a purple (normal) C. * The unique effect of DORO*C's skill, in which Recollection Rate measures Grades instead. ** Like BALANCE, this skill effect is coloured purple. ** Despite the above point, clearing this song with this effect active gives a green (easy) C. * Fragment effects, which provide a bonus or incur a penalty of Fragments. For some partners, this occurs under certain conditions. Notes: * You can seal (deactivate) your Partner's skill by pressing once on the skill in the Partner page. You can press on it again to unseal (activate) it. Skills and stats are automatically sealed when offline or not logged in, with the exception of Hikari's skill. Leveling Partners can be leveled up by obtaining EXP from playing in world mode, or using Ether Drops, also obtained from world mode. They start off at level 1 when obtained, and max out at level 20, unless awakened. Partners can only gain EXP (Experience Points) while playing in World Mode. When a partner levels up, their FRAG and STEP counts remain the same or improve, with the exception of Hikari (Zero). In general, stats have diminishing returns as levels are gained. EXP Computation After completing a song in World Mode, the selected partner gains EXP based on the result rating: \text{EXP Gained} = 6\times\text{Chart Potential} More information on Chart Potential can be found here. All partners share the same EXP requirements for leveling. Level 1 requires 0 exp (starting level), and the requirements increase for higher levels. EXP Requirements EXP Gain Sample Data Data source: network intercepting Awakening Awakening is a system added in 2.0.0, where certain partners can be awakened by consuming cores, which will: * Increase their level cap to 30. * Change their partner icon and appearance. There are 2 requirements for awakening a partner: * Partner is at Level 20. * A required amount of Cores are owned. Requirements are listed below for each partner. Currently, the partners that can be awakened are: * Hikari * Tairitsu * Kou * Nono Shibusawa * Haruna Mishima * Regulus (MDA-21) * Pandora Nemesis (MTA-XXX) When a partner is awakened, a splash text saying "Awakening Reached" is displayed. Leveling a partner past this point allows for further stat increase. Cores Cores are consumable items added in 2.0.0, which aid in leveling and are necessary for awakening. There are 4 types of cores (Including ones from the limited time events). Ether Drop Ether Drops are received as rewards in World Mode, although not displayed on the map rewards screens. Each, when consumed, adds 250 EXP towards leveling up a partner. At higher partner levels, a single Ether Drop is not enough for a level up. From v2.3.0, multiple Ether Drops may be consumed at once. Upon selecting the boost button, a confirmation window appears displaying the partner level and % EXP after consumption. Examples: * A partner at level 1, after consuming an Ether Drop, will reach level 5 immediately. * A partner at level 11 with 1660 EXP, after consuming an Ether Drop, will still be at level 11 with 1910 EXP. Hollow Core Hollow Cores are received as rewards in World Mode in sets of 5, and are displayed on the map rewards screens. Partners that consume these cores upon awakening are: * Hikari * Tairitsu * Kou Desolate Core Desolate Cores are received as rewards in World Mode in sets of 5, and are displayed on the map rewards screens. Partners that consume these cores upon awakening are: * Hikari * Tairitsu CHUNITHM Core CHUNITHM Cores are received as rewards in World Mode in sets of 5 or 15, and are displayed on the map rewards screens. Partners that consume these cores upon awakening are: * Nono Shibusawa * Haruna Mishima * Regulus (MDA-21) * Pandora Nemesis (MTA-XXX) These cores are only available in the CHUNITHM Collaboration limited time event from May 23rd, 2019 to June 20th, 2019. After this period, collected CHUNITHM cores will remain, but uncollected ones will be unavailable. Crimson Core Crimson Cores are received as rewards in World Mode in sets of 5, and are displayed on the map rewards screens. Partners that consume these cores upon awakening are: * Kou Trivia * Partners were part of the game at launch, but it was not until version 1.5.0, when World Mode was introduced, that they gained skills and stats and could be leveled up. .]] * All original partners appear in at least one song's artwork from their respective song pack. ** Stella, Hikari & Fisica, and DORO*C appear in at least one song's artwork from their respective collaborations. ** Hikari, Tairitsu, Kou, Lethe, Eto, Luna, Saya, Kanae, and Sia all appear in at least two songs' artwork. ** It is possible for multiple partners to appear in one song's artwork. For example, Eto and Luna both appear on the artwork for γuarδina. ** Hikari (Summer), Tairitsu (Summer), Saya, and Sia all appeared on song jackets before being added in a later version of the game. *** Hikari (Summer) and Tairitsu (Summer) first appeared in the artwork for Auxesia (v1.1.4) before being added in 1.7.4, Saya was first seen in the artwork for Alexandrite (v1.7.6) before being added in 2.0.0, and Sia was first seen in the artwork for Blaster (v1.5.7) before being added in 2.4.7. * There are some partners that have identical stats to each other, but with different skills to differentiate them. ** Examples of these are Lethe and Tairitsu (Axium), as well as the Frag stats of Kou and Luna.